


Queen Haerys Targaryan: Harry Potter Reborn

by ItCouldAllBeForNothingTommorow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Dark Grey Harry Potter, Dragons, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbend, Marriage of Convenience, More Show Than Tell, Multi, NOT fix-it, Ned dies, Not Happy, Not Harry Potter Backstory Heavy, Reincarnation, Robert’s Rebellion happens, Self-Sacrifice, illusions to intention to rape, not wish fulfillment, reincarnated into new gender, reincarnated with past memories, some light rare cursing, “reincarnated into new gender”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCouldAllBeForNothingTommorow/pseuds/ItCouldAllBeForNothingTommorow
Summary: TD;LR Harry Potter is reborn as Viserys Targaryan’s twin sister.  Robert’s rebellion still happens.  Harry enters an marriage of connivance but it's not with who you might expect.So I’m sick and in pain and this idea just came spilling out.  I’ve written three chapters and I don’t know if I’ll do more but I thought I’d share.  The premise is that life didn’t do very well for Harry and as such they became a bit disheartened by it all.  Reborn as a child of the mad King was enough to push Harry now Haerys over the edge into Dark Grey territory.  Her concerns are only for her family and the people she loves.  She will do whatever has to be done for them and if that means playing the Game of Thrones and a bit of self sacrifice.





	1. Chapter 1

After several miscarriages and still births it was a shock to many in Westeros when news came of Queen Rhaella having successfully brought twins into the world.  Viserys Targayan was announced first despite being born second.  While people were happy over the security to succession a second prince gave the throne it was his twin who caused a true stir.  Haerys Targayan was the first Princess to the King and Queen to survive her birthing.  Giving the crowns views on incest it was wondered if despite the age difference the King would wait for his daughter to flower then marry her to his son, the Crown Prince Rhaegar.

To the displeasure of many but most of all those who had thought to marry their daughters to the Prince, the King announced her betrothal to her brother when the Princess managed to live to her first nameday.  Unfortunately for the realms and the Targayans Rhaegar did not follow through with this arrangement. When he caught sight of the She-Wolf of the North he was captured by her beauty and spirit.  Being a dutiful prince he might have ignored his own feelings had it not been for a voice in his head whispering words of prophecy about fire and fire.

The Crown Prince and the She-Wolf eloped.  The wolf pack heard not this truth but word of a kidnapping.  They ran with haste to Kings Landing to confront the King. Aerys when faced with their temper and demands indulged his madness and thirst for violence.  He ordered the wolf pack killed from the soldiers to the heir and Lord Stark.  

War was declared.

Despite his loyalty to his cousin Lord Steffon Baretheon listened to the urgings of his heir Robert and the Lord of the Vale Jon Arryn to side with the North’s new Lord Ned Stark against the crown on the promise that Robert would sit on the iron throne.

Through marriage the alliance of these three Kingdoms gained the aid of the River Lands in their rebellion. The Westerlands refused to participate in the fight. Dorn and Iron Islanders remained neutral as well. It was only the Crown Lands and the Reach who answered the Targaryans call to war, but it wasn’t enough.

Lord Steffon was lost on the battle field but for his side this lost meant little compared to the loss of Prince Rhaegar for the loyalists.

With the war moving on to Kings Landing the pregnant Queen and her two remaining children were sent to Dragonstone.

From the ship Haerys watched Kingslanding grow smaller and more distant with a sense of relief.  She was happy to be away from the madness of the King.  Viserys may have loved as much as he feared their father but Viserys was only a child.  He did not have the detachment a previous life of memories could give a person when judging their “parents.”  To Haerys her true parents would always be Lilly and James Potter.  They were the ones who loved and were willing to die for their child.  She’d lived out her first life cherishing their memory.  She refused to hand their titles over to a Mad King and his Queen just because she had been reincarnated as their “Princess”.

Perhaps if the Queen hadn’t so often taken out her anger and resentment and own emotional burdens on Haerys the Princess would have used her magic to aid the woman through the birthing of Daenerys.  Aerys may have been known as the violent one but his sister-wife was just as bad in her own way.  She never lifted a hand against her ‘precious' sons or the servants preferring Haerys as her target. The bruises and wounds Haerys received from her Queen-Mother as well as the emotional and verbal abuse were far worse than the damage done by the Dursleys.  Had Haerys truly been a child with only this life’s experiences to draw on she would have been left as broken as the Queen if not more so.  But Haerys was not a child.  She had a lifetime of memory to help her endure and to heal herself from the Queen’s abuse.

With the Rhaella looking as though she would die from her laboring Haerys chose to let her.  She would not aid the Queen in living to continue on with her abuse especially when this new born may be a target as well.

Princess Daenerys was born strong and healthy while the Queen waned.  Not trusting the servants to stay loyal with the Iron Throne lost to them, Haerys saw to Daenerys care.  The only time she let Daenerys out of her arms was to allow the nursemaid to feed her.

Haerys came to see Deanerys as her daughter.  She dedicated herself to raising the girl. Because of her dedication she did not pay as much attention to other things as perhaps she should have.  She did not work to undo the damage their upbringing had done to Viserys and his view of the world.  She did not keep a diligent eye on Wllliem Darry and how he was handling affaires as their guardian.  As such, they were little prepared when Sir Darry became ill.

Haerys did her best to prepare in short order.  She sold and hid away what she could before the inevitable betrayal happened.  When the servants turned on them Viserys blamed them for all that was missing and Haerys allowed it preferring her savings be kept from him.  She tried to guide the Prince in what they should do but he rarely listened.  He saw himself as a ruler, as a King.  With control over so little in his life he tried exerting his control over his sisters.  In time he became as abusive and Mad as his father but in a such a patriarchal world Harriet needed him, so she did her best to use him while keeping Deanerys safe.

She knew Viserys was coming to the end of his usefulness when he romanticized the idea that had they the throne he would marry the both of them, making his sisters his wives like Aegon the Conqueror. But it was the first time the Beggar King touched Deanerys with violence he signed his death warrant. Haerys disguised the act as poison put in his drink. To the world and more importantly to Deanerys it would be remembered that Viserys Targayan was killed by an assassin of Robert Baratheon when in truth he had been killed by his sister.  
   
Haerys felt no guilt for what she had done. She’d killed men before. She would kill men again. For Deanerys she would do whatever she had to. Anything. Thankfully what magic she had access to without a wand spared her resorting to anything too distasteful. Marrying a man she didn’t love, who she had no interest in, but could provide protection and more to herself and her sister made it worth doing. She could remember the passion between Harry and his wife in the beginning and how it became loveless with time. It took the shine off of the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Balon Greyjoy was dead. Word of his death was sent to the Crown along with word that the Lord had named his daughter Yara his heir as his oldest living child, not Theon, ward to House Stark. Robert with the support of Jon Arryn and the rest of his council refused the will of Balon Greyjoy. A raven was sent to Ned in Winterfell to bring the new Lord to Kings Landing to swear his allegiance to Robert before he would be delivered to the Iron Islands.

When Ned stopped to pay his respects to his wife’s family at the seat of their house, Riverrun, they were given word of the death of the Jon Arynn King’s hand.

Upon arriving at Kingslanding Robert had a request to make of Ned. He needed a new hand and he wanted that hand to be the Lord Stark. Ned tried to reason that he could not be Robert’s hand as he was needed to go with Theon to secure his place before returning home to oversee preparations for Winter but Robert would hear none of it. He argued that Ned could leave those responsibilities to another. Robert needed him there.

While Sansa, Bran, and Arya were sent for with reinforcements from the North, many of Ned’s party were sent with Theon to see he was put on the Salt Throne and that he not forget his loyalty to the King and the Starks upon returning home. The letters which later came to Ned from these men reported that while Theon was not welcomed with any warmth it appeared he had been begrudgingly accepted as Lord of the Iron Islands. This was a relief to Ned as being Hand provided him with enough troubles without more coming from there.

The crown was in debt with the King having no interest changing his habits to lessen the burden. Robert had little interest in anything that was not wine or whores. It was up to Ned to rule while others played their games and worked in their own interest. Then there was the matter of John Arryn’s death which his wife suspected was the result of foul play. His own investigations into the matter lead him to believe she was right.

Before Ned could reveal the true parentage of Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen the King was wounded in a hunting accident which claimed his life. 

Betrayed by Petyr Baelish Ned was condemned to the dungeons while Joffery took the Throne.

A few days later the newly crowned King took Ned’s head.


	3. Chapter 3

Theon was in shock. The man who had been both a father and jailer to him was dead.

In front of him were three very different letter. One was from the Lannisters describing the traitorous actions of Lord Stark and his subsequent ‘rightful’ execution. The next was from Stannis Baratheon refuting Joffrey as a Baratheon, declaring him illegitimate while declaring his own intention to take the throne as Robert’s rightful heir. The last letter was from Rob, his friend who was grieving for his father asking Theon as a fellow Lord to help him rescue his siblings and get justice for his father.

“What will you do,” Jory Cassel asked.

He and the other Northern men who came to help Theon secure his Lordship stood looking to Theon with hard eyes.

Swallowing Theon felt his nerves. Hoping to hide them he rounded his shoulders back and held his head high before declaring, “The Iron Islands will stand with the North.”

***

Theon had called for the Lord’s of the Iron Islands to gather at Pyke. It was a relief to him that they all came as ordered for he had feared they would not. He had been shown very little respect since returning to his home. Some Lord seemed to care little about him one way or another while others showed thinly veiled contempt. Yara, his sister obeyed him with indifference. His uncle Aeron made his disappointment in Theon clear. He saw Theon as tainted and made weak by his time with the mainlanders. Theon was trying to prove his uncle and all the others who doubted him wrong but in his months as Lord he was making little progress.

As his Lords entered the throne room they paid Theon the absolute minimum of respect necessary as to not be seen as insolent. Once they finished they congregated in groups around the edge of the room avoiding him and the Northerns who stood with him.

Yara arrived with the last of the Lords. Alarmingly to Theon and his Northern guards all in the room bowed deeply in respect to his sister as she approached him. As they approached his throne his sister and those who entered with her stood tall. When they stood before him not one bowed to him in the slightest.

“Brother,” Yara greeted.

“Yara,” Theon answered hesitantly.

“I’m afraid you will have to vacate that your seat.”

Theon swallowed. Looking around the room he saw the Iron Islanders looking at him expectantly. He had no allies amongst them and with all the Lords and their men present, his Northern guard were outnumbered.

“What is the meaning of this,” Theon asked playing at confidence he didn’t have.

“The King and Queen have come to speak to you. It is only right the throne be handed over to them.”

Theon was confused. He could not conceive Rob or Joffrey coming to meet with him given everything that was happening. Besides, as far as he knew neither had yet to crown a Queen.

Before Theon could ask anything more a new party began to enter the throne room led by a school of guards who brought the numbers even further out of Theon’s favor.

After the guards came two figures wearing crowns. The first Theon vaguely recognized as his Uncle Euron though he had never seen his uncle so groomed or dressed so finely and with a crown on his head no less. On Euron’s arm was a beauty unmistakably of Valyrian decent. Her skin was pale, her eyes purple, and her long white blonde locks had been braided up to support the Valyrian steel crown on her head. A crown which was much grander than the one Euron wore. The couple both wore grand cloaks that trailed behind them, held closed with large decretive closures. Euron’s was a distorted symbol of their house. A large Valyrian Steel Kraken with a third red eye inscribed on its head adorned Euron's neck while the woman’s provided the affect that baby dragon cast of metal was clinging to her cloak while nested lovingly against her chest.

Behind them came a second Valyrian with more guards stationed protectively around her. She appeared years younger than the first but no less beautiful. Atop her head sat an intricate Valyrian steal circlet and holding her cloak closed was an identical dragon to the other woman’s.

All around the room the Iron Islanders dropped to their knees for this King and Queen.

“Lord Reaper of the Pyke,” the woman greeted Yara who stayed knelt on the floor for the couple.

Theon felt indigence rise in him. His sense of entitlement and sexism rose up with it. He was the Lord here. Yara could never be Lord as she was only a woman.

“My Queen,” Yara answered rising to her feet. Once she stood she bowed her head to the woman. Looking to Euron she bowed her head to him as well. “My King.”

Euron smiled at her, taking pleasure in his title. “Niece.”

“If you would allow me,” Yara said turning to face Theon and walking a few steps closer for the King and Queen to follow. “Queen Haerys, Head of the House Targaryen,  
first of her name, rightful claimant to the Iron Throne, Leader of the Andals and the First Men, and Mother of Dragons. Lord Euron of House Greyjoy, King Consort to Queen Hearys, Captain of the ship Silence, Commander of the Targaryen Fleet. Princess Daenerys Stromborn of the House Targaryan, first of her name, and Mother of Dragons. I present my brother, Theon Greyjoy.”

Theon fought not to glare at his sister for the lack of respect shown for disregarding his titles. He was distracted quickly from the impulse by who stood before him.

“Best you move from that throne boy,” Euron said smiling good naturally but with an underlying threat to his tone. “We have things to discuss and that throne, it belongs to my Queen Wife when she stands in this room.”

Taking in the room Theon knew denying would be futile. If he did not leave willingly he would be made to vacate.

Trembling he surrendered the Throne.

Smiling victoriously Euron led his wife with a show of care to the Throne where she sat herself regally. Quickly a second chair, resembling a throne was placed at her right which Euron took for himself. Opposite to him a chair was placed to the Queen’s left for the Princess.

Before them two more chairs were place. One was more grand which Yara took and the second exceedingly plan. 

Gesturing to this plain chair Euron bayed Theon, “Sit Nephew, sit. There is business to be discussed.”

Haerys’ felt sympathy for the boy who for being treated in this a way but given her husband and his peoples feelings regarding the would be Lord it would not do to intercede. Her energies were best spent on other things.

Putting on her most benign and welcoming smile Harriet set to work on what they were here for.

“Lord Theon,” she greeted in a melodic voice. His face turned to her but his eyes continued to flit around the room. Haery felt her guilt lesson. A boy like this would have been eaten alive by the Iron Islanders had she not interfered. “It is a pleasure to meet after all this time. As you have likely surmised I am Haerys, daughter of the late King Aerys II and his Queen, Rhaella Targaryan.”

When Theon said nothing to this she continued.

“After the rebellion my siblings and I were forced to go on the run. Much like yourself we were punished for the decisions of our father. We were pursued for years by assassins sent by Robert Baratheon. It was thanks to their efforts that we lost Viserys, our brother.” Haerys reached out her hand to Daenerys. She squeezed it to offer her sister support and give a show of grief. “Daenerys and I were left alone after that. Until Euron found us.”

Haerys turned to her husband. He was smiling at her charmingly and with what an outsider might see as love. She knew he did not love her. He did however appreciate her and was devoted to her well being. He knew what their marriage brought him and respected her as a capable woman. With her as his wife Euron’s legacy was one of royalty.

“I saw this beauty and I knew I wanted her to be mine,” he said holding out his hand to her.

Playing along Haerys indulged his show, holding out her hand and allowing him to place several kisses upon it as she smiled at him softly.

While Euron portrayed it as romance the events of their meeting were far from it.

The two Targaryan sisters had been sailing with a trade ship to the Summer Isles when Euron and his men attacked their ship. The reputation of a pirate like Euron’s was not earned without reason. The crew of their vessel easily fell to his. When they were found Haerys demanded they be brought to the captain. Seeing her and Daenerys looks the crewman leered and agreed. They terrified Daenerys with their manhandling and talk of what exactly their Captain would do to them and later the crew to follow when he tired. Haerys had to allow it for fighting against them would likely only escalate things to a violent levels which could have seen Daenerys hurt in the cross fire.

When they were presented to Euron he thought his crew had found them and rightly brought such treasures for his pleasure. It was only when she declared her identity that Euron considered her for more than a temporary conquest to be played with and later sold on to slavers. He claimed it was different. He claimed he could see something special in her from the start, that she drew his heart’s interest at first sight, but Haerys knew better, so did Daenerys as did Euron’s men and many others as well. But it was the story he wanted the world and his children to hear.

Haerys smiled at Euron again before reclaiming her hand and turning back to Theon who looked like a confused crup trying to figure out what was going on.

“Euron and I were married in only a few days time. Rushed prehaps, but we both knew what we wanted. Traveling with Euron gave Daenerys and I safety. Something I will always be grateful to your Uncle for along with many other things. However the safety of the seas felt less secure when I became pregnant.”

Theon’s eyes widened at the news of a pregnancy. He looked to her stomach which was decidedly flat.

Haerys continued with her story.

“Returning to the Seven Kingdoms was a risk but we believed the safest place we could be was here in the Iron Islands. It is here we have remained for the last three years. It is here my children have been born. Your cousins, two boys and a girl, have all been born her in the seat of their Father’s House. Another is due in eight moons time,” Haerys proclaimed putting a hand on her stomach.

With her magic she had less need to worry about dying in childbirth than the others of the time. Having so may children in a row was a strain on her body, but the more prosperous their numbers the more secure they were as a family.

“They are gorgeous like their mother, and strong as any Iron Born should be,” Euron proclaimed proudly.

Haerys indulged him with a smile at the perceived compliment.

“Three years,” Haerys heard mumbles by one of the Northerners who were trapped between the line of royal guards and the iron born Lords around the perimeter of the room.

Theon still looked rather like a puppy as he pieced out what all of this meant for him and his view of the world.

Euron picked up the explanation. “There have been signs from the start that the Seven Kingdoms would not remain stable under Baratheon rule. Balon saw it but he was too impatient to wait for the right moment to act. We are not so impatient. We’ve waited while our children grew in number and age. But the time has come. A Waters bastard sits on the Iron Throne with no one of worth to guide him. All his advisers are out for their own while his bitch mother whispers in his ear. The old lion is occupied on the battlefield where his uncles are as well. The Lannisters may think their money can buy them a victory but their coffers run low and they have no allies to be found. The Dornish will not stand with them. The Vale will not stand with them. Some of the Crownlands stand with them but most are divided as are the Stormlands between supporting the two Baratheon brothers who both make claims on the crown. The Reach stands with Renly. The Riverlands stand with the North, and together they have declared war on the Lannisters.”

Haerys took over from him, her voice decidedly less smug than her husband’s. “The North desires justice and security. I desire the same. We intend to offer them an alliance.”

“Rob has been declared King of the North,” Theon declared almost defiantly. “The Starks and their people will never accept Targaryan rule again.”

The Northern men seemed proud of Theon for his declaration. Some even showed their agreement while others realized the foolishness of his words.

Euron’s face scrunched with displeasure. He was ready to say some undoubtably foul and degrading words but a look from his wife held him back

Keeping her tone neutral Haerys explained. “My hope is that with a mutual enemy before us King Rob might see fit to look past the history between our houses both Targaryan and Greyjoy so we might pursue a mutually beneficial alliance. We offer to recognize the independence of the North and Rob as its King. As a show good faith in our actions, my sister Princess Daenerys is willing to offer her hand in marriage to the King, as his Consort with no rights to his throne should he die.”

Haerys didn’t miss a few eyes turning to Euron at this news which explained his title as King Consort, previously unknown to the likes of Westeros.

Theon was thinking over her words but it was the reactions of the true northerners that Haerys cared most about. Over all they all seemed interested in what they had heard. Not approving or enthusiastic. More suspicious than anything but there were some who obviously saw the benefits such an alliance would offer.

Personally Haerys hated that Daenerys would not be marrying for love even if she was disillusioned with it for herself but it had been her sister who suggested the betrothal. Her dear girl knew the marriage might help to secure alliances. She also knew there were few more beneficial options to be found the world over than a reportedly honorable Northern King. That it would keep her in Westeros was little comfort to Haerys but Daenerys was insistent and once she presented the idea to Euron he supported her.

“What would her dowry be,” Theon asked with no tack as he eyed Daenerys appreciatively. 

Haerys’ eyes tightened on him. She wanted desperately to see him slapped at least for this insult but it would not do. It was not just his own failing but a mark of the society they lived in.

“Dowry is a matter we will discuss with King Rob should he accept the proposal. We will understand if he would prefer as a Northern King not to take a Southern bride. While Daenerys offers her hand it is not a requisite of our alliance, something we expect you to make clear to him.”

“Me,” Theon asked in surprise.

“You have been raised next to the Stark King after all,” Euron cut in. “You are known to the North. Who better to approach them with our alliance.”

Theon transformed into a disgruntled mutt. “But…”

“Yes?”

“I am Lord of the Iron Islands. I cannot simply be sent as a messenger.”

Euron smirked while Haerys closed her eyes. Humiliating the boy further was not necessary but stopping Euron would be counterproductive. The boy would learn once and for all that he was no more Lord of the Iron Islands than she was yet Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. If he wanted it, he would have to fight for it as she intended to do.

“Oh really,” Euron said to Theon with mock earnestness. Casting his words out to the room at large he asked, “Is what the boy says true?”

The only response from the room were a few ill-humored sounds of amusement. 

“Truly I encourage you, if you consider my nephew your Lord let your voice be heard.

A few people openly laughed.

Opening her eyes Haerys saw Theon flushed and shame faced.

“If you will not accept my wife as your Queen then you will be banished from the Iron Islands. Likely the only place for you to go will be back to Winterfell. If you do accept my wife as your Queen than we are sending you with word of our proposal. Which will it be?”

The boy was sitting tensely. He turned his eyes from Euron to Haerys. What he found on her face was compassion and sympathy. He ducked his head in shame. Not lifting his head he got to his feet. The room was tense as he stepped forward, but Theon acted with no aggression. Once he was in front of her he knelt down on one knee. “My Queen.”

Rising herself Haerys walked over to Theon. 

Cupping her hand under his chin she gently encouraged his head up to meet her eye.

“My family is small. I have my children. I have Daenerys. I have my husband. You are blood of my blood. You and Yara are the only cousins my children will know. You are not family to me, but you are to my children and husband. Know that you are welcomed in my house and at my table Lord Theon of House Greyjoy, heir to the Iron Islands.”

Theon was not completely won over but he nodded his understanding. “Thank you my Queen.”

Haerys pulled her hand back from him.

“I ask you to send a raven to Winterfell informing them of your return do to urgent matters but do not speak of me or mine and the deal you bring. That we stay a secret from the Lannisters for as long as possible will play to our advantage. By the time you reach Winterfell some our troops will have arrived in the Riverlands to bring aid to the Lords there. When the North marches south, we will be there to meet them.”

After that Theon and the Northern Lords were dismissed under guard to begin preparing for their journey.

With the outsiders removed it was time to begin the war council. Maps of Westeros and the shores beyond were brought in and strategy was discussed and finalized. It was here that Haerys and Daenerys proved themselves more than pretty princesses to those who were still ignorant to this fact. They may not have been able to fight with the ferocity of the likes of Yara but that did not mean they lacked in mind and ability. Respect was still hard earned from this iron headed prejudice lot. Mainlanders were looked down on without exception despite what merit they proved themselves to hold.

When the war council was finally brought to an end the Lords retired to wait on the tides to be in their favor so they might return to their seats to make the final preparations for the war they had been preparing for in secret for years.

With Theon cleared out of the Lord’s suite Haerys’ children had been moved there and so that is where Haerys and Daenerys retired while Theon made marry with his men and some of the Lords.

Daenerys helped Haerys to raise her children almost as their second mother. Daenerys like Haerys had been with them every day since they were born. Haerys knew her sisters heart would break to have to leave them should the Stark accept her hand. That they could visit would not be enough. To go months between visits when days could mean so much for their development would only make the lost time more poignant.

Haerys left Daenerys sleeping on the Lords bed with the children. The guards who watched over them were loyal by their nature and ensured to it by the magically bound vows Haerys conducted with all who served as Royal Guards. She had done the same with the Iron Islanders as well. Balon Greyjoy had only died due to repeatedly thinking of plans and schemes that went again his vows. As he had not acted on them the vow did not kill him. But the wear his bad thoughts had on his heart had done him in. No one knew this of course. Only Haerys. All secrets that could harm her family Haerys kept for herself and no one else. Not her children. Not her sister. Not her husband.

Standing at a window Haerys looked out through the night.

Tipsy but not drunk Euron came up behind her. He knew she would not abide him when drunk. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Has the Northern party left,” she asked despite knowing they had. She’d seen Theon’s personal flag born on a Northern ship leaving off into the horizon earlier.

Euron hummed the affirmative as he kissed her neck.

“Not tonight,” Haerys said. “Not when you’ve been drinking.”

He sighed unhappily but accepted her word. In the early days of their relationship he’d tested her but a few liberally applied curses put an end to that. The King knew now to respect Haerys' word on her body, their family, and her rule. It didn’t stop him questioning though. It didn’t stop him encouraging her to take the path he approved of.

Leaning over her shoulder his alcohol tainted breath blew out along her jaw making Haerys’ scrunch her nose. Trying to entice he whispered. “We could have the Seven Kingdoms in seven days. No Northern independence. No war,” he ran his hands down her arms to place her hand over hers.

“Only assassination attempts,” Haerys countered. She kept her ‘we’ve been over this’ to herself while continuing on. “If we claim the throne through intimidation and fear they’ll bow but they will not submit. We can’t have them feeling it is their only option. It may take longer but it will make for an easier rule. We invest time, energy, and lives now for our children’s future.”

Euron’s grunt was covered by a screech from above the castle.

Euron tensed reflectively while Haerys smiled at the source.

Haerys had given them children.

Euron had given them dragons.

Her husband had been skeptical when Haerys told him that she believed they could bring dragons back into the world. His skepticism did not hold him back from getting her the eggs she requested. He’d seen and experienced her magic himself, magic that had been absent for generations of Targaryens. He believed that if she said there was a chance, there was a chance.

When that first egg hatched successfully and the dragon grew healthily Euron set his people to looking for more dragons eggs, buying or stealing them if needs must. From what he had collected Haerys along with Daenerys had hatched those dragons whose magic and with it life were waning in their shells. Those eggs who were still able to wait a time longer to be brought into the world were hidden away to be hatched at a later date.

Living at sea had done well for the dragons but they could no go on living there as in time they would undoubtedly attract attention. Haerys falling pregnant was the last motivation they needed to move themselves and the dragons to the Iron Islands. Euron and his men travelled by ship while Haerys and Daenerys travelled with the dragons but only ever at night. 

Once at the Iron Islands it was easy enough to hide the dragons, even once Theon and the Northerners came. They stayed on Pyke, never traveling beyond the castle. Keeping the dragons away was not a burden as they preferred to spend their days flying over the open sea hunting down fish, sharks, and whales which were all they were allowed to eat.

Haerys would not have dragons that ate livestock or people. Her dragons learned from day one to hunt for themselves and only to eat what came from the water. Euron had threaten a few people with being fed to her dragons but that would never happen. For the safety of her family Haerys needed that dragons feared, but she did not desire that they be considered monsters.

Above Pyke seven dragons swept through the sky hidden by the clouds, happy to be so near their mothers after their day out at see.

“When Daenerys goes north… some of the dragons will go with her,” Euron said with some complaint.

“To return south and return north again,” Haerys added with a roll of her eyes. “The dragons will know no borders.”

Turning in his arms she took Euron’s face in her hands. 

Being manipulative she kissed his nose and continued in a husky whisper. “The North think they want independence but once the practical realities of it have time to set in they will change their mind. Winter is coming and they will be on their own. A Kingdom who can only just produce enough food for their people in a long summer. We will prosper without the burden of them while they struggle. Time will pass and they will want back into the fold. Daenerys grandchild or perhaps even child will marry ours bringing the seven Kingdoms back under one rule.”

Haerys finished by placing a kiss on Euron’s mouth. 

She did not believe what she was speaking of. Was it a possibility? Yes. Was it one she would bet on? Only with leprechauns gold. It did however works to assuage Euron whose doubts had been stirred up by his drink undoubtably along with the talk and questions of the other he partook with.

“You spoke of Balon’s impatience leading him astray. Do not let it do the same to you,” Harriet breathed against Euron’s lips.

Grunting he reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair then used the grip to push her into another kiss.

Haerys let him.


End file.
